The lost memories
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Artemis Fowl lost a part of his heart, Coral Fowl lost a part of her story, the appareance of a new villain could open doors that maybe give them back what they lost once upon before


**The lost memories**

Was another day, another day like others, another day full of that stupid jokes and bullshit, another day with the endless sardonic tone from my "dearest" classmates, another day that i hate myself with all my soul. I arrived to my house pushing the principal door fiercely.

-Good m-morning.-greeted a weak voice coming from Justin my bodyguarder, the boy was a nephew of my father´s bodyguard, Butler; that great men eurasian that ever seem to keep a bound of complicity with the most great genius in europa, of course i´m talking of Artemis Fowl, also known like...my father. I think that i should introduce myself to explain everything that i gonna tell.

My name its Coral A. Fowl, and believe me, you don´t wanna know what the A. means, well, how i was saying, i´m Coral, and my father is, that above, Artemis Fowl, the most greatest european genius (notice the modesty), this is of course, my father´s line; i think that i sidetrack again. The reason why all my days seems to be a nightmare its because for some strange unknown circumstances, i have some very particular caracteristics, sometimes i see my reflection in the mirror and i don´t like what i see, my mismatched eyes, one blue and one hazel, are rare and nasty, everytime when i look me i feel like there, inside of me have been two people completely different, my ears, which had on top a sharp tip, was in the day to day in the perfect excuse to annoy me... my physical features were one of the things that i don´t understand and i can´t, also, exist in my life other things that are a mistery even to me, my mother´s name is or was, rather, Holly Short, she died when i just only was six months old, i never met her, but for the things that my father told me about her; she was an officer of LEPrecon, a captain, to be more precise; How they know each other, where, when, or that is it the agency where she works, its classified to me, why?, this is something that i, maybe, never know.

Just going up the stairs when, at the halfway, i found face to face with my father, his mismatched eyes with that coldness so characteristic of him, his serius gesture didn´t change, never do it.

-Coral, how was your day?-he asked me trying to soften his expression.

.It was like shit.-answered and i made the hint to continue my way to the top floor, my father don´t move of his place, that impede a movement of my own.

-Thats not a properly answer.- he said softly, down a step toward me.

-Which is what can i say?, It´s the truth.-

-Coral...its just for all that bunch of idiots?, you know how a stupid things they can say, just ignore them.-

.Of course!, the jokes and the bullying and all the bullshits and crap its just because my classmates are a bunch of idiots, yes, actually it has nothing to do with the fact that i have all this defects in my body.- i said sarcastically diverting my face of the look of my father whit fierce.

-Coral, you are special, many people not appreciate the special things on other people.-

Special?, what happened to you Fowl?, talking like this to me is so far of what you usally used to be...-

-Coral...don´t talk to me like that!.- this time he raise his voice giving it a autoritary tone.

-im sick!-scream finally at his face letting my anger out.-Im sick of my reflection!, im sick of all the mistery surrounding this mannor! im sick of know nothing about my mother!, im sick of feeling this...!

-Coral...please...calm down...listen to me...your mother was someone wonderful, you look a lot like her and...-

-You always tell me that, listen to me... im sick to be de daugther of a circus freak.- exclaimed while pointing to the sharp tip ears that I had.

At this time the coldness in my father´s look intensified so that i felt freeze on my place, his gesture became grinn and severe, and quickly straightened his posture; arranged his tie and look over my shoulder. The most scary of Artemis Fowl when he gets angry is the fact that he don´t express it, just by looking at you, you are capable to see how much you make him anger, his eyes become colder tha the ice and his gesture dims, its almost like if he lose his feeling at that moment and an enormous wall was builded between he and you. Now, by his expression i could guess that he would be like giving me a slap. There´s of coure not gonna happend.

-The dinner is ready...its better we go down.- he said with that diplomatic tone he used to wear when he talks to strangers.

-i have no appetite.-

-Well, do whatever you wanna do.- pointed and then go down the stairs without turning a moment.

Artemis crossed the dining room as quickly as its possible, Butler could catch his attention for a moment.

-Artemis.-call the eaurasian going where his master was.

The irish stopped his march and turned to who was calling him.

-What happened old friend?- asked the young men.

-Aren´t you going to dinner?, its something wrong with Coral?-

-Everytime as ever, but, do you know what?, i don´t blame her, after all, i´m the worst father over all the earth so...

-That´s not true Artemis, you know it...-

-Sometimes i would like to tell her everything and end with this for ever, but then i thoug in Holly and i´d rather hide it to myself, she would like to be that way.-

-I think that Coral have the right to know the truth, the other side of truth, tha magical side that its inside of her too.- answered the bodyguard lookin sympathetically at his master.

-Ah my old friend, i just dont know what to do...-Artemis sighed tired

-Talk with Holly...you were going there, aren´t you?-

-Yes, i think i need a moment to clear my thoughts.-

-Luck with that.-

The Irish went on his way to his office, in there he sat in the big furniture located at the center of the room behind the desk, look at the sky trogh the window that could filter the moon light, it was ironic, one of the thing that get out of control, they ever thought that he would be who die at first like a good human whom can not live more than seventy years old average, but then in a twist of fate, she was the only whom died first take from him a essential part of his heart and his life...

"Holly, just in this silence i could be like that idiot of Orion and call you my princess, no, actually you are my Queen, but this make me so stupidly corny... Our daugther seems to lost every hope, she doesn´t trust me or even respects me, if i tell you the truth i never though that i would be a father one day, i mean, the most greatful mind over the world like a babysitter?, that was completely ridiculous, I m Artemis Fowl, we ever tell us that this will never work, remember that?, much less when we saw how Turnball and Leonor ends, but was that, the challenge of see how we can get trough all and the love as put us together, and look that we have a huge challenge and one another "Trouble" but ever one at the other´s side, its ´cause this i can´t bear to see our daughter in this condition, going under, hopeless, without a way to follow, i don´t know how to save her, i don´t know how to be a better father please Holly, help me, help me..."

I was in my room, kickin everything in my way, breaking at times some objects of which I am not aware of his importance. Was in that moment when launching a kick one of my foots was able to penetrate on the wall, surprising me and making me think about the various punishment that my father could prepare to me when he knows about this. Carefully i pull my foot off the hole and then i look for a while, i bent down to see better and found some things inside, i extend my hand and introduced in there and began to explore it, my hands came upon something that seemed tangled in my fingers. It was a shift of paper, just a square of paper, i pull out and carefully observe it. It was a photograph, an old and very wasted one, despite, the figures in there are completely visibles; There was a young man, that i could recognize like my father in his twenties and towards him there was a woman, she was sit by his side, maybe trying to match the height of him, even so, she was smaller than him for a little less than a head, she was also, a beautiful woman, her brown skin gives to her the tone of someone that get the perfect tan, her reddish hair was short and pointed, perhaps with the intention to give her more height, but still just givin if anything, an inch more, her beautiful smile seemed to release absolute and utter happiness, in her eyes was a special bright that i´ve never seen before in anybody, then i laid eyes on my father, he was in a relaxed pose, gently huggling this girl, the expresion in his face seemed so new and unknown to me that for a moment i doubt if the man there was really my dad, there´s he, without doubt, was him, his eyes full of tenderness like no other, his gesture so relaxed and happy, and his smile pure and sincere, that smile that i never have seen before in the fifteen years of my life it was simply charming and sweet; For a moment i felt like in some way, i was part of that picture perfect, a feeling of total joy totally invaded me so, i could feel how the tears could fall down my face at any time. I turned the photograph to the back and there i found an inscription without date or nothing else added, was simply and clear just only one sentence: " I´m always watching over you mudboy, dont forget it", despite the simplicity of the sentence there is a great significancy that i suddenly wanna know what it is,and in the other hand i wanted to know who was that women that gets my father happyness. Suddenly, a deepest dark fall over me, continued by a hit that theft my awarness, leaving me lost in somewhere away from the real world of the consciusness.

**Well, there is, sorry for the bad english, i want to ask someone if can help me to improve my redaction, please, please, please, and only of course if you want guys, thanks for reading this mess, i hopefully you enjoyed this.**

**thanks again.**


End file.
